Almost Lover
by brokenbohemian
Summary: As he sat on the edge of her bed and smiled sheepishly down at his sleeping lover while pushing a stray curl out of her face. Yes, if Hermione Granger were a mistake, she would be the best mistake he ever made. Draco/Hermione angsty-love


Almost Lover

**Almost Lover**

Hermione was always enamored with the summers, especially summer nights. There was something so very romantic about them. Something about their innate ability to bring, even the most different souls together for a hot, torrid and all too fleeting love affair.

The summer before Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts was by far Hermione's favorite summer. She loved and lost more dearly in that one summer than in the War and its aftermath combined.

Hermione dipped her withered feet into the cool water and smiled as the warm summer wind whipped through her gray curls. She sat down near the edge of the sea and wrapped her arms around her knees hugging them close to her body. Even at her elderly age, that summer still provoked feelings of desire and want of a love that had long been dead and gone. Hermione thought back to that summer with a smile, remembering a boy that seemed so cold and unfeeling, yet had a heart of gold and smile that could burn through even the coldest souls.

_**Flash Back Fifty-Seven Years **_

"Ahh! Draco, put me down right this instant!" A squealing Hermione screamed half-heartedly at her boyfriend of four months unceremoniously hoisted her up onto his shoulders and was now dragging her down to the cold water of the Atlantic. They both were laughing so hard that they could barely breathe as they both knew all to well that the only way Draco would let go of her was when he deposited her into the North Atlantic.

"Granger, I hope you can swim, cuz you're going under in thirty seconds," Draco replied with a smirk before uncouthly dumping her into the freezing ocean before he dove in after her. Moments later, both surfaced, eyes screwed shut and limbs tangled, both of their lungs gasping for air.

"You foul git!" Hermione shrieked as she spit water out of her mouth and playfully hit Draco on his arm. Draco barked out a laugh as he caught his lover's arm and pulled her close.

"You know you loved it Granger," Draco teased with a pout, his eyes laced with mirth before he pressed his lips firmly to hers in a teasing manner.

Hermione replied with an easy grin that she guessed she really did love him for it, although she wasn't sure why, before disentangling herself from him and swimming towards the shore.

Draco just laughed jovially as he swam along side of her. Once they were at their spot along the shore, Draco took it upon himself to unceremoniously drop himself onto their towel and spreading out onto its entirety so that there was no room for Hermione, except for well, on top of him.

"Draco you're not funny, move over," Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms and looked pointedly down at his smirking face.

"Ah but Mia there is room for you right here," Draco replied with his eyes closed as he patted his pale stomach, while motioning for her to lay down with him.

"Fine," Hermione replied with a huff as she turned around and without missing a beat plopped herself squarely onto Draco's stomach causing him to groan in dissatisfaction.

"Granger you're going to give me a hernia doing _that,_ and it's likely I'll never produce offspring now," Draco moaned in pain before hooking his arms around Hermione's slender waist and pulling her flush against him.

Hermione told him that she reckoned that he would live with just minor altercations as she brushed a piece of platinum hair out of his steely eyes. As she stared down lovingly into his eyes, she realized that she had never seen him this content in all of the six years she had known him which brought a smile to her soft features.

_**Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be**_

Later that night as Hermione combed though her soft curls she thought back to earlier that morning with a smile on her face when she recalled how exactly she and Draco ended up in Seville.

_**3 AM that morning**_

_Hermione slept peacefully as the humid June winds whipped softly around her. Hermione had been sound asleep for the better part of 5 hours and tonight would be the most sleep she have gotten in months. With the ever growing threat of the Dark Lord looming over their heads, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of The Order had been working overtime to learn all of the spells that they could before the Final Battle approached. _

_Draco Malfoy was a man on a mission. As he silently crept through the halls of Grimauld Place, he could not help but think how utterly ridiculous it was for him to be tiptoeing round as if he was doing something wrong. Draco knew for a fact that what he was doing was not wrong, it was incredibly and utterly right. _

_The light from the hallway cast a soft glow on Hermione's angelic features as Draco cautiously creaked open the bedroom door. As he sat on the edge of her bed and smiled sheepishly down at his sleeping lover while pushing a stray curl out of her face. Yes, if Hermione Granger were a mistake, she would be the best mistake he ever made. _


End file.
